The Superfund Basic Research Program at Texas A&M University will rely heavily on the Biostatistics Core which will provide investigators with access to data management support, both during the design and during the analysis phases of their projects to help ensure that resources are used efficiently. Support for these projects will include design of planned experiments and the analysis of completed results. During the design phase, the Core will help determine appropriate size for laboratory experiments (Projects 4 and 5), the location and frequency of sampling for environmental studies (Project 6) and the size and selection of controls for the case-control studies (Project 7). This Core will ensure that the necessary information is collected to maximize the benefit of the statistical analyses. Once data are collected, the Core will assist in both data management and data analysis. This will ensure data integrity and that investigators apply the most relevant and powerful statistical procedures to data analysis.